You Have Mail
by rachelann93
Summary: Iris is taken and Barry is drugged. Someone knows who he is, and Iris may pay for it…unless he does what he is told. Pre Iris knowing that Barry is the Flash/and pre knowledge of Wells being Reverse Flash
1. Unwanted Mail

Hey guys, I am TOTALLY new to this. I have always wanted to try writing and I'm doing some traveling and thought why not? So I'm a total rookie and would appreciate any feedback to my writing style, grammar, or fandom knowledge. And I am going to start off with a shorter chapter because I want some opinions and I'm trying this out. Well let's get started and not really sure where this story is going so it will be interesting for sure.

You have mail

Chapter 1

Barry Allen was running late. Again. He sighed and pulled out his cell phone to look at the time. 6:08. Crap. He knew Iris was expecting him at 6:00 for dinner. Taking a moment to look around, he ducked into the nearby alley. He took a deep breath and sped off stopping just short of the restaurant. He knew the team at the lab didn't like when he used his powers if it wasn't an emergency but he considered this an emergency. Brushing off his red shirt, he walked in. It had been Iris's idea to meet and catch up. She had been really busy lately with her new job, and Barry had been busy saving the world. Okay saving the city. Small difference. Even though Iris was with Eddie, Barry thought he had finally accepted it. This dinner was to show himself and Iris that he could keep his feelings in check. He walked up to the host and grinned.

"Excuse me, but I'm meeting a friend here. We had a reservation for 6:00."

Without looking up the woman asked, "Name?"

"Allen," Barry answered.

"Oh," she exclaimed, "someone left a note for you. A man."

"Excuse me?" That was weird Barry thought. He watched her bend below the podium and pull out a white envelope from the shelf underneath. She frowned as she handed him the mysterious envelope.

"Yea we usually aren't a delivery service, but here you go." She rolled her eyes as Barry stepped to the side confused. If Iris couldn't make it she would have just called or shot him a text, right? Something was clearly wrong and he knew he wouldn't like it.

Knowing nothing good would come from it, Barry tore open the envelope. There was a letter printed on the inside. He read it cautiously.

 _Dear Mr. Allen,_

 _We know who you really are. If you wish to see your friend alive again, you will complete the following instructions. Walk outside to the black bench across the street. When you get there look behind it, and you will see a plastic cup. Drink the contents in it. Then wait on the bench. We are watching and will help you proceed. Don't do anything you will regret, or your pretty friend will pay the price. Looking forward to meeting you face-to-face._

 _-The enemy you didn't know you had_

Barry swallowed. He looked around him but didn't notice anyone watching him. He felt sick to his stomach. Hadn't he been careful? His identity being unknown was the key to everything.

And Iris! Was she okay? He couldn't stand the idea of her being held by some monster. Waiting for the Flash to save her.

He knew what he had to do. Surrender. He would never risk Iris's life. He slowly walked over to the bench and looked behind it. Sure enough there was a plastic cup filled with a sort of clear liquid. He picked it up and sat down. If anyone thought that what he was doing was odd, they didn't show it. _I'm doing this for you Iris_ he thought as he forced himself to drink it. It had no taste, but he instantly felt weak. He knew without trying, it had numbed his powers. He was in the enemy's hands now. He slumped forward without being able to stop and waited on the bench like that. 


	2. Kidnapping X2

**Hey guys! Thank you so so so much for the response and feedback. It made me really eager to attempt my next chapter** **I tried really hard to make this chapter longer which is something I struggle with. I was also told to work on character development so I tried to make that better as well. I'm just not sure how much I should do with that though since we all watch the show and know the characters pretty well so please continue feedback on that aspect! And please let me know how you y'all feel about this chapter! There will be more dialogue on the next chapter I promise!**

Everyone left at 5 from work except Iris. She had some catching up to do on editing a new piece she was doing on the Flash.

Iris started to walk to the restaurant at exactly 5:42. It was right down the road from work so she didn't mind the fresh air. She needed some time to think anyway. She and Eddie had fought on the phone that morning and it hadn't gone well. At all. She wondered if they were going in different directions…he seemed more ready to settle down when she was just getting into her career.

She was looking forward to seeing Barry though. He always made her feel better. Barry who she had known her whole life. Barry who was the only one who knew her favorite flavor of ice cream. Barry who knew exactly what to say and exactly when to say it. _Yes,_ she thought _Barry will make me forget about my fight with Eddie._

She was walking through the empty parking lot when a black van swerved into the the lot. She kept walking, assuming that it would miss her. However, it pulled up fast right beside her. _What is going on_ she thought. She started to run while simultaneously pulling out her phone, when two guys with black ski masks jumped out and grabbed her. Instantly her mouth was covered so she couldn't scream. She felt a stinging in her neck and went limp, the phone falling from her hands. Her last thought was _the Flash will help me…_ The men lifted her into the van and laid her in the back. No one saw anything. The van sped off, leaving only Iris's cellphone on the ground.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nick Henderson smiled as he slowly approached the kid on the bench. Everything was falling into place nicely. First they had grabbed his wannabe girlfriend/basically sister. Second Barry had fallen into the plan they had perfectly laid out for him. There was no way that Barry knew what was in store.

It was nothing personal against the boy, really. Just business. He had a job to do and he knew the Flash would get in the way. And he had an idea of what to do with the kid after. Oh yes, everything was going splendid.

Henderson finally reached the bench when Barry managed to lift up his head enough to look him in the eyes. Henderson smirked when Barry asked, "Who are you, and what do you want with me?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out, kid," Nick answered. "As for right now, I just need you to cooperate or I may have to hurt your friend. Now here's what's going to happen…in a few seconds a van will pull up beside this bench. I'm going to help you up and we will get in. Remember, don't struggle or I may be forced to do something you won't like too much."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx The man that had approached Barry was probably in his early 40's. He had brown hair that was starting to gray and was over 6 feet tall or so. He was smiling but Barry noticed the venom in his eyes. He knew he would have to go along with the man's plan for now. For now. He had to see Iris. Knowing that she was in danger was all-consuming to him. After the man explained what was expected of him, Barry answered, "Fine…just don't hurt Iris." The man had the lack of decency to laugh.

Barry struggled to keep his head up as he saw the van finally come into his vision. The man put his arm under Barry's to help him off the bench. As the van approached, the sliding doors opened. Barry noticed that no one seemed to be watching them. He had no choice but to let the man help him in the van. As soon as the doors shut the van took off and the man let Barry fall to the floor.

Barry moaned as he hit his head on the ground, knowing for sure it would leave a knot. The man turned to two guys in the van and said, "You know what to do."

Barry was flipped on his stomach as his hands were wrenched behind his back. Course rope tied his hands, while simultaneously he felt his feet behind tied over his jeans. He had no strength to struggle as they flipped him over.

"You'll never get away with this", Barry said as he saw one of the guys pull out a roll of duct tape.

"Mr. Allen, I don't believe you're in the position to be telling me what I will and will not do," Henderson answered confidently. "Gag him please. We have a while to drive."

Barry tried his best to scoot out of the way as the man viscously placed the duct tape over his mouth. He knew there was nothing he could do now. His powers were gone. No one knew where he was. Iris was taken. He rested his head back and waited for them to arrive at their destination.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Iris woke up, she was laying on the ground in a plain, empty room with dirty concrete floors. She desperately tried to remember what had happened in the last few hours. She remembered being drugged and kidnapped, but she didn't why she taken. She thought about screaming but knew the kidnappers wouldn't be foolish enough to keep her in a place where she would be heard. And anyways, there was always the Flash…

 _Barry_! She thought. _He was waiting for me…what will he think happened?_ Just as that thought entered her mind, she heard someone opening the door.

 **Where do you guys think this is going?**


	3. Reunion

**Ciao** **been in Italy and LOVING IT. So that's why this took a little longer to finish. Molte Grazie to all the people who have followed, favorited, or reviewed. I really appreciate all of you! As usual let me know what you think about it.**

When they reached the desired destination, Barry was grabbed by the two thugs in the van. They picked him up to drag him out, but with his feet tied there was little that Barry could do. And he was still feeling weak from whatever drug or concoction they gave him.

The doors to the van were opened and he saw they were at some old warehouse. Typical. He had to stop a smile at that thought. He was dragged out by the men and into the building. The man who seemed to be in charge followed behind them.

After that they walked down a maze of hallways until finally arriving at a large steel door. Thug number one let go of Barry long until to pull out a key and unlock the door. He opened the door and Barry was happy to see Iris sitting on the floor looking for the most part unharmed. She had a bruise on her temple, but that was it. Her mouth opened in shock when she saw the doors open and Barry dragged in, tied up and gagged. He tried to give her a look of reassurance but he was frightened too.

"Barry! What happened? Are you okay? Why did they take you too? What did you guys do to him? He looks sick!"

Barry of course could not answer. The man in charge roughly grabbed Barry's elbow to turn him to face him, ignoring Iris. "Barry Allen…right now all you need to know is that my name is Nick Henderson. If you cooperate and don't cause any trouble, your friend Iris will be fine. Do you understand?" Barry nodded slightly. Bad guy number 2 then pulled out a camera. Henderson said, "Smile for the camera, kids," angling the camera so that Barry and Iris were both in the picture. "Now we'll let you two catch up, but first.." Without any warning he punched Barry hard in the stomach. Groaning into his gag, Barry bent over.

"Stop you're hurting him!" Iris stood up and started to run over. Barry turned and saw her and shook his head begging her with his eyes to stay out of it. She pushed past thug number two and put her arm around Barry stabilizing him.

"Just wanted to send you the message not to mess with us," Henderson said. "Oh and I think you have something to tell Iris, Mr. Allen. Something is telling me she doesn't know yet." Iris raised her eyebrow at that. "And we'll be bringing your 'medicine' soon." He smirked and then he, followed by the guys, walked out and slammed the door shut. Barry and Iris could hear them locking the door from the outside.

Iris turned towards Barry to look him over. "Sorry this might hurt a little bit," she said as she ripped off the gag. She then embraced him tightly and awkwardly, with Barry being unable to hug her back.

"Iris, I'm okay. What happened? How did they get you?" The questions began as she took his elbow to help him sit down while she untied him. He winced as the now bloody ropes dug into his wrists.

"Geez Barry you must have really pissed them off," Iris muttered. "They grabbed me as I was leaving work to meet up with you. No one else was in the parking lot because it was past 5. They stuck a needle in me, and then I woke up here. I have no idea what they want, especially now that they have you too. I mean, we aren't rich or anything…maybe it has something to do with dad. That has to be who the picture was for." She finally finished tying his wrists and Barry awkwardly moved his arms to the front and rubbed his aching, bleeding wrists. He moved down to help her untie his feet.

"I'm so glad you're okay. I won't let them hurt you, Iris, I promise. No matter what they're after." He felt sick to his stomach. To get to Iris, Henderson would have to get through him first.

"It doesn't matter. The Flash will save us. I know he will." She looked so hopeful that Barry really didn't have to let her down.

"Iris…we really need to talk."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was past 9 and Joe and Eddie were almost done with their routine nightly driving around the city. As they passed by Eddie and Iris's place, Eddie noticed Iris's car was still missing.

"That's weird. I didn't realize Iris would be out so late," Eddie said. "I think she's annoyed with me after this morning. We had a little disagreement…"

"I wouldn't worry about it. I'm sure Barry and Iris are just catching up. Did you try texting her?"

"Yeah that's the thing. She won't answer me back. At first I just thought she was mad but now I'm a little concerned."

"Well let me try to call her then." Joe took his phone out since Eddie was driving and dialed Iris's number and put the phone on speaker. They both listened as the phone rang once, twice, and then a third time with no response. "Hmm that is weird. Why don't we go back to the station and pick up your car. If she still hasn't gotten back or responded by then, call me. I'm sure she's fine though."

Eddie wasn't too sure about that but he decided to go along with Joe's plan. He just hoped that Iris was okay.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nick Henderson figured it was about time to call Joe West. He needed to get the ball rolling with his plan. As long as they kept the kid docile and Joe in line, everything would go smoothly.

 **Poor Barry** **I'm thinking Iris and Barry are about to have a pretty interesting conversation… *** **insert smirk face…hope y'all enjoyed this chapter…reviewing soon, and the next chapter should be longer…Ciao**


	4. The Truth Hurts

**Happy (late) Italian Independence Day! Just because of that I decided to write a new chapter. I'm so excited so many of y'all are interested and are following my story. Much thanks to all…hope you enjoy!**

"So remember when I was in a coma because I was struck by lightning?" Iris rolled her eyes. _Where was he going with this?_

"No I forgot," she answered sarcastically. "Of course I remember, Bar. Why?"

"Iris, this is really really hard to explain. I need you to understand…it was only to protect you I promise…"

"Barry, just spit out whatever you are trying to say!" She was getting annoyed. She noticed Barry was trembling and avoided looking her in the eyes.

He sighed. "Well the particle accelerator and the lightning sort of gave me powers." She saw him wince as he said the word "powers".

She couldn't help it. She busted out laughing. "Okay Barry nice try. Thanks for trying to cheer me up. That's hilarious."

"I'm serious. I wouldn't joke about this. The lightning gave me…speed. Like a lot of speed." Iris's eyes widened.

"Barry are you trying to tell me that you're the Flash? Because if so, we wouldn't even be in this situation. Where's your speed, _Flash_ ," she asked mockingly. This really wasn't funny to her.

"When I got to the restaurant to meet you tonight, I got a letter from the host. It was anonymous and said to follow the instructions given or they would hurt you. They made me take some sort of drug or something to numb my powers. I'm too weak to use them right now, and it sounds like they are going to keep me doped up. I don't know why they need me, or how they knew who I was, but I'm so sorry you got involved. This is exactly why Joe and I wanted to keep you out of it…"

Iris finally realized that Barry was being serious. She was filled with lots of different emotions and couldn't pinpoint one in particular. She did however, feel betrayal. "Wait wait wait. You're telling me that not only did you not tell me that you were the Flash, but you told my dad instead of me? You had no right to hide this from me, Barry. How long have we been friends?"

"Like I said…this was to protect you. People are always trying to find out my identity and if they had any reason to believe that you knew anything…"

"Well nice job trying to protect me Barry. If you need me, I'll be on the other side of this room that we are being imprisoned in." Iris stormed off to lay down on the other side of the room, infuriated. On the one hand she was furious at him for keeping this secret from her. On the other, she was worried about what these men wanted from him. She sighed. Maybe if she just got some rest it would help clear her head. She peaked over at Barry who had huddled himself in the other corner. She noticed how pale and weak he looked. She hoped he would try to sleep too but she knew he would be too worried about her safety. She laid her head down and closed her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joe had finally gotten back to his house around 10. He went straight to his computer to browse through his emails. As he opened up the window he saw straight away a new email had appeared titled IMPORTANT. He clicked on it and was immediately horrified. There was a picture at the top that featured Iris on the ground of some concrete floor, and Barry tied up and gagged. Below there was a short message. _We have the Flash and your daughter. Do not contact the police. We will need your help to complete a certain task of ours. We will be in touch._ Joe sucked in a deep breath. What would these people need from him? And how were they able to keep Barry from using his speed? And they knew his identity? He felt sick to his stomach. Maybe Wells and his lab could help somehow. He picked up his phone to call him and then Eddie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caitlin and Cisco were at the lab late. Cisco was working on modifying Barry's suit and Caitlin had offered to keep him company. Cisco was just saying he was finished when the phone rang. _Who would be calling this late?_ "Hello?," he answered as he held the phone between his shoulder and ear.

"Hey Cisco, this is Joe…we have a problem.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a few hours and Barry couldn't sleep. He didn't want to. He watched over Iris like a hawk. The regret of not telling her his secret sooner was tearing him up. She was right…it hadn't saved her in the end…only hurt her.

He startled as he heard someone fumbling with keys outside the door. _Great. Perfect timing._ The door opened to reveal thug number 1 holding more of the mysterious liquid. He knew it was pointless to try to overtake him. Iris stirred and then sat up. "All right, Flash. Time to take your medicine." He grinned cruelly. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. The hard way involves her," he said, pointing at Iris.

Barry rolled his eyes. "I would prefer the easy way then." The man walked up to him and handed him the plastic cup. Iris looked over, curious. Barry sighed and said, "Bottoms up." He cautiously drank the clear, tasteless liquid. He almost instantly felt the effect of the drink. He sagged against the wall as the man walked away. He heard footsteps approaching him, and he looked up. Iris was walking over, a concerned look on her face. _Well that's nice of her_ Barry thought, as he finally passed out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joe was discussing a plan with Cisco and Caitlin when he received another email. _Tomorrow night shut down the following roads. Do not share with the police you were in contact with me. Make it happen._ After the message followed a few street names.

Well that made it final. Dr. Wells still hadn't been in contact with Caitlin and Cisco since receiving the news, but the three of them agreed that for now Joe had to do what he was told. _Whatever keeps them safe…_

 **Please review** **Already started new chapter ;)**


	5. The Plan Revealed

It was very early morning. Iris was still mad at Barry…but well, she couldn't be too mad when he was unconscious. She was really worried about him and whatever this drink was doing to him. Iris was stroking Barry's hair, with his head in her lab when thug number 2 opened the door. Before she could get a word in, he threw a roll of duct tape at her. "Tie him up."

Iris was taken aback. "There is zero chance of that. He's still unconscious anyway from the drug you gave him."

"Okay let's try it this way," the man said as he pulled out a gun and aimed it at Barry. "Tape his hands behind his back."

"You wouldn't shoot him. You obviously need him." _I hope…._

He aimed the gun at Barry's leg. "Well I can certainly make him suffer."

Iris gritted her teeth as she said, "Fine." She knew Barry would be useless if his legs were damaged. She gently turned Barry on his side and pulled his arms behind his back. He started to moan. "I'm so sorry Bar. He's making me do this." She wrapped the tape a few times around his wrists. She started to put down the tape when the man gestured that that wasn't enough. She glared at him as she resumed taping his wrists. Barry stirred and started to struggle, as his eyelids fluttered.

"Iris…" he managed to get out as he turned his face towards her. "What are you doing?..,"he barely got out.

"Shh Barry it's okay. Don't struggle. Just go back to sleep."

"Now gag him."

"Why am I doing this to him?"

"Because we have to move. Boss's orders. Now get to it!"

"Iris.,," Barry said a little louder. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Barry," Iris said as she started to cry. As gently as she could, she placed a piece of tape over his mouth. He moaned but was already starting to pass out again.

"That's good. Now let's go." The man picked up Barry and flung him over his shoulder like he was a sack of flour, and gestured for Iris to walk in front of him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While Henderson was waiting in the van for the prisoners, he silently went over his plan. Phase 1: Steal some money. The Flash couldn't interfere and neither could the police. Phase 2 was a little more tricky. He had been offered a large sum of money by an anonymous client to hand over the kids when he was done. The mysterious man had even offered the very drug that kept the boy doped up right now and told him the boy's identity. Nick didn't know why the man didn't just take Barry himself.

However, having the Flash in his hands got him thinking…Why not just offer him to the highest bidder? Like a black market auction. He already had his people spreading the word. _I have the Flash…how much would you pay for him?_

He knew double-crossing his anonymous help may not be a good idea but the money would surely make up for it. Oh yes. This was going to be a good year.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dr. Wells sat at home in his favorite lounge chair applauding himself on his brilliant plan. Hire some dumb idiot to bring the Flash to him. Dr. Wells didn't want to personally be involved in the taking of Barry. Too risky. He had personally experimented on himself to find the proper drug that would numb a speedster's powers and stop the healing process.

He wanted Iris too. He had everything he needed to get back home. He just needed Iris to motivate Barry to go fast enough and help him. Barry was going to get a shock when he realized who the reverse Flash was. He supposed he could always try to ask Barry nicely to help him while trying not to reveal his true identity. But he was tired of hiding who he was. He wanted Barry Allen to finally know who his true enemy was.

Eobard Thawne.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was early morning and Joe had made an excuse to have the roads blocked. He had enough respect around the force to get something done. Eddie knew that. Eddie stood by Joe's side as they waited nervously. They were the only two in the middle of the road besides Barry's lab friends. Eddie didn't know why they came.

No one didn't knew what the mysterious man was after for sure, but they figured the bank. That was fine. Let them take the money and then leave Iris alone. And Barry. Eddie needed to make sure he and Iris were okay anyway after the way things were left. He wanted her to know that she still loved him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caitlin was frustrated. Dr. Wells had not been in touch and this was an emergency! It was like he dropped off the face of the planet. She was worried about him on top of everything else.

Something was wrong with Barry and they needed to help him get his speed back. She couldn't stand just waiting…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Barry was half-conscious by the time he was dumped into the back of a van for the second time in the past 24 hours. Iris followed after him to make sure he was okay. He tried sitting up but realized his arms were tied behind him with something sticky. He now vaguely remembered Iris being forced to tie and gag him.

Iris saw him trying to sit up and moved to help him. She helped move him to a sitting position where he could lean back against the wall. He started to try to say something but remembered the gag so it only came out mumbled.

Barry saw Iris glare at the two men who followed them in the van. "Is it really necessary to gag him?"

"Yes," one of the men smirked as he said. They sat at the opposite side of the wall from Barry. Iris slid down on the floor next to Barry. She put his head on her shoulder, and they drove towards an unknown destination.


	6. Cops and Robbers

**Hey y'all…sorry it took so long…I just started by summer job and was busy readjusting. Please let me know what you think so far. I have really really appreciated all of the reviews from all of you** **I promise I will be updating more.**

It had been about an hour when the van finally stopped. Barry lifted his head off of Iris's shoulder and looked around. The two thugs were still opposite of him and he tested the tape behind his back. Very secure. He moaned a little as he tried to get some feeling back in his arms.

He knew he was in a bad position. They were in a bad position. He had no powers. His hands tied behind his back. And the one weapon they could use against him was sitting right next to him. The van started again and drove for about 30 seconds further and then stopped for the last time.

Iris sat up a little straighter and made eye contact with Barry. For what seemed like the millionth time, he tried to give her a reassuring look. She wasn't buying it. He heard a few doors slam shut, and then flinched when the back doors to the van were opened. The sun blinded him for a moment and then he felt an arm roughly grab his shoulder. As Iris was being helped out, he was being drug. He gritted his teeth as his sore arms were yanked.

When they lifted him up, and out of the van, he saw that another car had been following them. Henderson was saying something to the driver and then he turned to Barry, Iris, and his two guys.

As they stood there, one of the men who rode with them yanked Barry towards him. He grabbed a vial out of his jacket pocket and ripped off Barry's gag. Barry struggled as best he could as the man forced him to drink the drug that was leaving him helpless. When he had gotten it all down, the man put Barry's gag back in place. Iris helped steady Barry as the drug spread, weakening him. When he had finally gotten his balance back, he glared daggers at the man. Henderson walked over.

"Alright, West made sure we got through the barrier. We park here and walk to the bank." He was saying this as the men in the other car started to get out. There were five of them, and they all looked like Navy Seals or something. Barry knew that they wouldn't hesitate to take him down if he got in their way. "All right, gentlemen let's head out."

Barry was shoved forward as they all slowly made their way down the street towards what Barry knew would be a bad experience for sure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joe, Caitlin, Cisco, and Eddie nervously awaited the kidnapper's arrival. Joe had never been more scared in his life. His two kids were in trouble, and he couldn't help them. He had never felt so helpless. He was anxiously wringing his clammy hands out with sweat. He had to get in touch with Barry's dad in jail last night to let him know that his son was in trouble. It was one of the worst things he had ever had to do. He knew Barry's dad trusted him to take care of Barry, and he had let him down. All Joe could do was promise to get him back.

Cisco was pacing back and forth. Caitlin was biting her lip and kept looking up and down the street. Eddie was sitting on the curb looking like he was one beat away from tearing up.

Joe had started watching Cisco pace when he heard several footsteps approaching. He saw several large men come into view. And behind them…he could just make out Iris and Barry being pushed along. He sighed in relief. At least they were alive. Iris looked fine, just tired. Barry had his hands tied behind him and was gagged. He looked terrible, and out of it. Joe's relief turned to anger. How could they treat him like this? And what did they do to Barry's powers?

Joe watched Eddie stand up looking hopeful. They waited in silence as the group approached. Joe made eye contact with Iris and she gave him a small smile. But then she nodded her head towards Barry. Joe nodded sadly. He didn't know how to get them out of this mess. Joe noticed she avoided looking at Eddie.

"So glad all of you could make it," Nick said coolly as their group ran into Joe's. "I have some people here I think you'd like to talk to." Joe watched as one henchman grabbed Iris and pushed her forward. As one grabbed Barry, Barry resisted and kicked back hitting the man in leg. The man retaliated by shoving Barry down on his knees hard causing Barry to whimper in pain. Barry recovered and turned around staring defiant at the man. "So here's how it's going to go…we are going to walk in that bank down there. They will let us in and give us the cash we need. Or these two kids die."

"You can have whatever you want. Just let my kids go."

"I'm afraid I will still have use for them after today. If you continue to comply with my requests then they will remain alive. If not…well…maybe you would prefer for me to send them back piece by piece."

Joe paled. "Just do what you have to do. We will accompany you to make sure no one gets in your way." He didn't know what else to say.

With that, the group headed down the street towards the bank. Joe had not only made sure that the road was blocked off by cars, but by people as well. He didn't want any civilians getting hurt. He had gotten the businesses to shut down for a brief period of time by convincing the police he needed to do a routine check. He knew he would be in big trouble when they found out he helped aid a robbery. None of that mattered right now though. The policemen were way down on either end of the road and wouldn't be able to see what was happening. He convinced them that Henderson's van was there to help. Cisco would disable the bank alarm, and they would be in and out with hopefully no trouble. Joe then hoped he could alarm the police to what was happening secretly so they could stop the bad guys from getting away. _Well here goes nothing_ he thought, as the group approached the bank.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Within 5 minutes, Cisco had disabled the alarm that would have gone off if they had broken in with it on. He was also responsible for disabling and erasing the camera footage in the bank. That was part of the agreement they had with Henderson.

He knew that he could get in big trouble with the law for this. But Barry was his friend. And Iris was always nice to him. He couldn't see them get hurt, and he would help any way he could.

Using a device from the lab, he was able to get into the lock and allow the group in. He then went over to the vault, which he was also able to override. "I'm going to go take care of the camera now guys," he said starting to head off.

"Follow him and make sure he doesn't decide to do anything stupid," Henderson said to one of his "Navy Seals". The burly man nodded and followed after Cisco.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Iris was relieved to see that her dad was acting calm. She was however horrified to know that Henderson still had "use" for them. She didn't know how much longer Barry could handle this drug. She wanted to try to pull Caitlin to the side to talk to her about it, but she doubted she would be permitted. She was being heavily guarded by the men. As soon as they had entered the bank, the two main henchmen went to work. Henderson forced Barry to his knees. Barry wasn't fighting for now. The man pulled out a gun and aimed it at Barry's head lazily. "In case anyone gets any ideas," he smirked. The men hurried over to the vault.

Joe glared but held back any retorts, and for that Iris was grateful. She didn't want him hurt in all this.

Eddie hadn't said a word in all this. She had expected for him to try to fight for her or something. Instead he just looked scared. She was surprised that she wasn't as relieved to see him as she thought she would be. Instead, she decided to ignore his gaze for now. She looked over at Barry, nervous about what would happen to them. Now that she knew for sure the Flash wouldn't be saving them.

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I have all day to write tomorrow. Trying to work on making them a little longer…Thinking about starting another story soon. Should I do another Flash, a Supernatural, or Percy Jackson? (Doesn't mean this one is almost through though!) Let me know what you guys think! Peace out.**


	7. A Little Heart-to-Heart

Sorry y'all…work sucks. That's all I can say except that I'll be writing more. Thank you to all of my followers and reviewers and favoriters and haters. Love you guys : )

Henderson looked down at the boy on his knees before him. By controlling this one young man, he would gain everything. Wealth beyond what he could have hoped for. There was a time when he would have thought what he was doing was wrong. But those days were long past. After his wife died, he shut down. He went into debt and fell in with the wrong crowd. Whatever kept out the pain worked for him. Adrenaline…money…alcohol…it was an endless cycle to fill the hole that use to not be there.

He was reliving his past when he heard a voice. "Can I please talk to my son for a moment? I would like to know if he is alright." Joe had got a chance to briefly exchange a few words with Iris and knew she was currently okay. However, he was concerned about the young man. Caitlin and Iris looked over with interest.

Nick rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Are you blind or something?" The man cruelly hit Barry over the head with a gun, not knocking him out, but causing him to cry out under the gag. "He's fine. He's in one piece. He won't be for long though if you keep it up." Iris and Caitlin were unable to hold back gasps.

Joe made a move towards Nick until the gun was aimed back towards Barry. West looked at Henderson angrily, after he saw the pain in Barry's eyes. "He's just a boy. Just a kid. There is no need to treat him that way. Barry, don't worry. I'll get you and Iris out of this mess." Barry moved his head towards Joe giving him a slight nod.

"Dad," Iris said quietly from where she was being guarded. "Please just stay out of it. Let's just cooperate like he wants."

"Oh please just stop with the soap opera." Henderson reached down and violently tore Barry's gag off. Barry couldn't escape the sound of pain that came from his mouth as he tried to stretch it out. He looked at Nick expectantly thinking he would remove the tape from his hands as well. Henderson just laughed. "Allen, I don't know your full abilities and strength and I don't wish to find out. Your detective foster dad or whatever the heck he is better come talk to you before I change my mind."

Joe hurried over, grabbing Barry's elbow to gently help him up so they could stand face to face. "Hey Bare, how are you holding up?"

"I'm okay," he answered very roughly considering he had been gagged for some time. "Joe, I promise…I will look after Iris. You know I'll protect her with my life. Don't worry about me."

"I know you will, Barry," Joe said nodding. "I want you to get out of this alive too. Make sure you come back to me."

Nick snickered softly. He knew Barry would not be returning. The Flash would become a pawn for someone to use to do his bidding. He grinned thinking about the money involved. That reminded him to the task at hand…

"Hey Don, how's the cash going," he yelled to the group of burly men in the vault.

The biggest one of them answered, "Just about time to wrap this up." As he was saying that, Cisco came down with Henderson's man.

"Okay West," Henderson said, turning towards Joe, "This better be a clean and easy getaway."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Barry was glad he hadn't been regagged as they all trudged out of the building. He was walking on his own in front of one of the henchmen with his hands still tied behind his back. Caitlin was walking beside him and Cisco on the other. He knew he needed to try to talk to them. "Where is Dr. Wells? Does he know what's happening?"

That earned Barry a quick shove on the head for talking. Cisco answered quickly, "Barry, he's been missing. I don't know if it's connected but…we haven't been able to get in touch with him."

Barry decided to try to whisper back. "I hope he's okay. I don't think Henderson has him or I would have heard about it. I'll keep an ear out. In the meantime though, try to figure out what I'm being drugged with. I've never experienced anything like it…" As Barry was finishing, he was yanked away by Nick.

"Barry, Barry, Barry…Why couldn't you have just behaved?" They had just reached the van and some of the men slid the back doors open. Barry tried to put on a brave face as he saw he was about to be put in the back.

"West, you and your circus freaks better be leaving by the time I finish counting to ten," as the men started to pull Barry and Iris towards the van.

"But, but…" Joe tried to interject but Caitlin was already trying to hurry him away.

"One…two…"

"Iris, I love you so much. Barry, be brave," he tried to yell why running away. He turned back just in time to see Barry being hit over the head with a gun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As usual, let me know what you think. And let me know some other cool stories I should check out! I haven't really had time to explore on here much. Sorry this is kind of short thought it would be better to post a shorter one now than wait a while for a longer one.


	8. Escape Perhaps?

**Heyyyyy the last episode of the Flash inspired me to write. Thank you so much for all the reviews! It should not take as long next time…..**

Barry woke up with a terrible headache. He could tell from the lighting it must be nighttime. He tried to stretch his arms not realizing they were still bound behind him. He quickly stopped, trying not to further injure his sore arms. He got his bearings by looking around the van. Iris was sitting across from him. He noticed with anger that she had her hands taped in front of her and a piece of tape over her mouth. She was also asleep…or unconscious. He had not been gagged, but his ankles were tied together.

He peered out of the front of the van and noticed that they were in the middle of nowhere on some kind of dirt road. He doubted there would be any help out here. There was no sign of any henchmen except for the one driving the van. The man was listening to some kind of crappy, loud, heavy metal musical. He realized this might be his and Iris's only chance to try to escape. He used his bound legs to try to kick Iris's.

"Psst…hey, Iris." Iris jolted awake and was surprised to find herself bound and gagged. She started to try to speak but Barry shh'ed her. "Hey, Iris….they haven't given me the drug in a while and there is only one man up there. Do you think you could try to untie me?" Barry whispered. The man wasn't paying any attention up front. Barry quietly scooted over as Iris nodded. He knew he still didn't have his powers, but he was hoping to overtake the man anyhow.

Iris started with Barry's ankles. He was proud of her ,and how she was handling all of this. He watched her face as she struggled with the tape on his feet. She really was beautiful. Her eyes…her lips….

 _Stop,_ he tried to tell himself. _She is Eddie's. Not yours. Not yours…._

He hadn't been paying attention to up front, but all of a sudden the van started to slow down, just as Iris got his wrists untied. This was his only chance!

He quickly struggled to his feet and awkwardly ran to the front where the man was driving. He used one hand to grab the wheel and the other to wrap his arm around the man's neck. He was able to yank the car to the side of the road.

The man let off the gas as Barry used his other hand to continue choking him. The man had fought hard but Barry overpowered him and slammed his head against the steering wheel, knocking him unconscious. He heard the squeal of tires behind him and knew Henderson's men had probably been following behind. Barry tried unsuccessfully to yank the large man out of the seat so that he could take the wheel.

However, just as he heaved the man into the next seat, the driver's door was yanked open and Barry found himself face to face with a gun. Barry angrily kicked out as hard as he could against the car.

"Step out of the vehicle, Mr. Allen," Henderson said. It was clear the man was irritated at this little upset to his plan. "I have big plans for you. Can't let you be getting away like that again. Guess you weren't secure enough. I won't be making that mistake again."

Barry slowly got out of the driver's seat, not keeping his disgust off his face. He wondered what Iris was thinking right now. About how he couldn't even take out one man fast enough to save them. He was pathetic.

Nick pushed him with one hand keeping the gun aimed at his back. They headed to the back of the van where two of his men were waiting. One of them wrenched Barry's mouth open to pour the vial of drugs down Barry's throat. Barry didn't even bother resisting. He started to sag as Henderson caught him. One of his men opened the back of the van where Iris was still sitting wide-eyed. She tried to speak behind her gag , telling them not to hurt him. The two thugs threw Barry on the floor of the van. Then one of them pulled out a pair of handcuffs which they put on his hands behind his back. Rope was this tied around Barry's ankles so tightly that tears came to his eyes. Next came a chain which the men used to wrap around the handcuffs and then chain Barry to the side of the van. Once they were finished securing him, they gagged him with a piece of cloth.

Barry glared at them the whole time but there was no use fighting. Until he saw them pull out another cloth to put over his eyes. He grunted as he twisted and turned to avoid their hands but finally they succeeded in blindfolding him. Barry let his head fall back against the van in defeat, the drug too far in his system.

Henderson looked to Iris. "Don't try to free him. There will be no more escape attempts. Unless you want him to pay."

After checking Iris's bindings, the men slammed the doors to the van shut. Then one of them climbed in the driver's seat, and they were off again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Iris looked sadly across the van at Barry. She did her best to scoot over next to him. She knew the thug wasn't worried about her. She used her bound hands to pull off her gag, wincing at the sting. She whispered in Barry's ear…"Hey Bar, it's okay. I'm here." Barry laid his head on Iris's shoulder. "I'm here…" Iris then kissed Barry gently on the cheek. "Go to sleep and get some rest. Let me take care of you for once." Barry sighed, and Iris knew he was drifting off hopefully to dreams that were better than this living nightmare.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Joe was angry. Very angry. He had watched his daughter and the boy who he came to know as his son dragged off and hurt once again. He turned to Cisco and Caitlin. "So I think I may have a plan…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Henderson was in the middle of a conversation with his mysterious benefactor. "Yes, I know you helped me catch the brat…but I'm in it for the money. Maybe someone would be willing to pay more for the boy." Henderson paused to listen to the response…"So money is no object then? Very well then. I'll give you a location to meet at tomorrow with the amount of money we are demanding. And I'm assuming you still want the girlfriend as well?" He paused to listen again…."It's a deal. It's been a pleasure doing business with you Mr. Thawne." Henderson hung up happily. All the money he could ever want in the world…

 **Sorry it's a little short. Now that the Flash in back on I'll probably be more motivated to keep writing haha. But I promise I'm not quitting this story until it's complete. LIKE HOW GREAT WAS LAST NIGHT'S EPISODE? As usual, let me know what you all think :)**


End file.
